


Amethyst's Ass Crack

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, Belly Kink, Body Worship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hourglass Expansion, Inflation, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Here's a tumblr request I got, in which Amethyst cracks her Gem and ends up becoming incredibly large and curvy, and she proceeds to use her new body to tease Pearl. I'm actually really happy with how this turned out, hope you all enjoy!





	Amethyst's Ass Crack

Amethyst had a reputation as the most irresponsible of the main Crystal Gems, lacking Pearl's dedication to the rules, or Garnet's quiet, powerful authority. Instead, she had a tendency to be extremely reckless, and because of this, it wasn't a surprise when Amethyst shattered her Gem while playing around near one of Beach City's many cliffs.

Ordinary, a Gem cracking their Gem means that they loose control of their bodies, and shapeshift in all sorts of unusual ways. This was mostly the case with Amethyst, although the figure her body chose to assume was the far cry from the disturbing forms a cracked Gem's body would usually end up as. Instead, she became, well, gorgeous, to put it bluntly. Her height increased significantly, until she was large enough to dwarf Garnet by an entire foot. Curves and fat were generously distributed throughout her body too, and she now sported an enormous pot belly, in addition to thick, jiggly thighs, wide hips, and a butt that also surpassed the high standards that Garnet's proportions set, that trembled violently from the slightest provocation by Amethyst. 

"Niiiiiiiice," Amethyst said with a grin, checking out her reflection in the crystal-clear water nearby. She gave her tremendous rump a few firm smacks, to confirm for herself that it was as big and soft as it seemed to be, and to see it wobble up and down a few more times.

Once Amethyst was done checking out her new form, she immediately had an idea on how to put hew new figure to use. It was no secret that Pearl liked her Gems large and incredibly curvy, her previous interest in Garnet and Rose Quartz made that incredibly apparent. Amethyst had become thicker than the two of them combined, and she was incredibly curious as to how Pearl would react.

"Hey Pearl!" Amethyst said, as she just barely managed to squeeze herself through the door to the temple. Pearl was currently occupied with something else, and was absolutely shocked when she turned around to see Amethyst's new body. Her cheeks turned blue, but her shame was soon replaced with outrage and concern, as her gaze turned away from Amethyst's plump, meaty thighs, and unbelievably large ass that jutted out several feet from her backside, to Amethyst's gem, which was noticeably splintered. 

"Amethyst, did you crack your gem?" she said, beginning to take on the authoritative, almost motherly tone that she used whenever she was about to lecture someone. 

"Yeah, so what?" Amethyst said, shrugging dismissively. "It didn't make me ugly or anything, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that breaking your gem is incredibly hazardous, not to mention that you were probably doing something irresponsible to have it broken in the first place, and-"

Pearl was cut off, as Amethyst had somehow managed to sneak up on her. Amethyst was eager to test her body, tease Pearl, and get Pearl to stop lecturing her, so planting her tremendous fat ass directly on top of Pearl seemed like a good way to accomplish all three at the same time. 

Pearl's skinny form had no hope of resisting Amethyst's ass as it descended upon her, considering that Amethyst's rump was almost the size of Pearl's entire body. Being underneath those trembling waves of rounded purple flesh wasn't painful for Pearl, she didn't need to breathe since she wasn't human, and Amethyst's asscheeks were invitingly soft. The fact that Pearl was almost enjoying being underneath her was the problem, though, she didn't want to get too fond of Amethyst's new form, to the point where she wouldn't want to fix her broken gem in hopes of making the form go away forever.

"Amethyst, get off of me this instant!" Pearl said. Her voice was muffled, but still audible underneath Amethyst's gargantuan butt. 

"Nah," Amethyst said. "You make a pretty comfortable seat, and besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want Garnet to get up if she was the one sitting on you."

Pearl's intense blush returned, and she made an attempt to push against Amethyst's ass. Unfortunately, her arms merely sank into the soft, fatty flesh, and she didn't make Amethyst budge in the slightest. 

"Amethyst, I want your butt off of me right now!" Pearl demanded. Amethyst got up with a sigh. "Fine," she said, freeing Pearl from underneath her posterior. 

Unfortunately for Pearl, she had only requested that Amethyst remove her ass from her body, and there were still plenty of other fat, hefty parts of Amethyst's anatomy for her to smother Pearl underneath. The moment when Pearl was finally freed from her ass, she simply turned around, and plopped her gut directly on top of Pearl, trapping her once more. 

"I told you to get off of me!" Pearl said. She was trying desperately to sound angry, while she slowly realized how much she enjoyed Amethyst's new body, and being underneath it. 

"Nah, you told me to get my butt off of you, you didn't say anything about my gut." she said with a chuckle. 

"Ugh, whatever," Pearl said. "Clearly there's no reasoning with you, I'll just have to wait for Garnet to get back and talk some sense into you, and hopefully she'll get you to release me from your disgusting stomach."

"Come on, do you really not like my big, fat belly?" Amethyst said teasingly, with a toothy smile. "You were always staring at Rose's big ol' belly, do I just have too much for you to handle? I only came here because I thought you'd like my new body."

Pearl's blush deepened, and her lip quivered slightly. "F-fine. There are...aspects of your new body that I find slightly appealing. But once we've both had our fun, you have to promise to fix that broken gem of yours."

"No promises," Amethyst said deviously. "Anyways, you've been under my butt and my belly, but we still haven't done anything with my thighs."

Amethyst stood up, her head almost scraping the ceiling of the temple. Once Pearl had gotten up as well, she sat down herself, spreading her legs slightly, to allow Pearl to slip between them. 

Once Pearl was comfortably positioned between her thighs, she brought her legs together, sandwiching Pearl between them. Her thighs were just as soft and comfortable as the rest of her body. Once Amethyst was bored with having Pearl between her thighs, which didn't take long, she moved forwards slightly, so Pearl would be underneath her ass again. 

Since Pearl was no longer making any secret of her attraction to absurdly large asses, and more specifically, Amethyst's absurdly large ass, she took her time to openly worship Amethyst's plump cheeks, nuzzling them and kissing them, letting out soft moans that Amethyst couldn't hear, but she could feel in the form of a slight tingle underneath her that made her giggle. 

"Come on, tell me how much you love it," Amethyst said, beginning to get more and more into the role of a dom who craved worship. 

Pearl's lip trembled again, before she blurted out, almost unconsciously "I love your huge, fat ass Amethyst!" before promptly clasping her hands over her mouth in shame. 

"Haha, nice, I like that," Amethyst said. "Keep going, tell me how much you love the rest of your body too."

Pearl was still dreadfully embarrassed, but since she had already proclaimed her love of Amethyst's ass, she figured she might as well go the whole mile with it and get it all out. 

"It's not just your ass!" she continued. "I adore your big round gut, and your juicy, delicious thighs too! I love how tall you are, and how easily you can crush me under any of the soft, thick, curvy parts of your body."

Pearl had mentioned Garnet returning to the temple earlier, and she was right. Garnet eventually made her way to the temple threshold, and took one look at the massively inflated Amethyst, and the skinny pale legs sticking out from beneath her ass that obviously belonged to Pearl, and turned around and walked away.


End file.
